Protecting Your Blood
by ProsserAxl21
Summary: When Simon's emotions get the better of him, he attacks his brother Alvin at school. But when school is over, Alvin and Simon make up and promise to have each others backs. But what will happen when Ryan starts picking on and threatening Simon? Will Alvin be loyal to his word? And what else could happen? (CGI Format).
1. Misunderstanding

It was a normal and regular day school for the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, but Simon had not been his regular self ever since he first woke up and felt strange. The others started to get worried about their sibling as they were just about to start their classes.

"Hey Simon, are you okay? You don't look too good" said Alvin.

"I-I'm okay Alvin" replied Simon in a shaky voice.

Alvin knew he wasn't buying it, but he had to keep it quietly and not make it any worse. As Simon was slowly making his way to class, the others were genuinely concerned.

"Guys, have you noticed something different about Simon?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah Jen, he's not his happy at school go lucky self" said Brittany.

"I hope it's nothing too serious" said Eleanor.

All 5 Chipmunks then just looked at each other and went to same classroom Simon was. Then once the bell rang, everyone took their seats while Alvin was still looking over his shoulder and saw something was wrong and not right with Simon. Then as the lesson began, Simon was starting to starting to act weird and almost on the verge of going over the edge, this only Alvin worry even more, but he didn't want to make a scene during class and had to wait afterwards.

Then after the next bell rang, everyone was putting their stuff away in their lockers as they went for lunch break. Then Alvin finally had the chance to ask Simon what was wrong with him. He went to his brother and looked him in the eyes and asked him the question.

"Simon, you've not been yourself since this morning, is something wrong? he asked him.

"Nothing's wrong Alvin, please just don't keep on about it" Simon answered back almost in a angry tone.

"But Si, I want to help you. How am I suppose to know if you won't tell anyone?" Alvin said.

But then Simon shockingly then lost it and yelled right in his brother's face. "ALVIN FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND DROP IT!" Simon yelled as he then stormed off and left Alvin shocked and speechless.

Once then at lunch period, Alvin was still in shock about what just happened moments ago with Simon, and were then sad and almost disappointed. The others then looked at their older sibling and saw Alvin was not in his cheerful prankful mood.

"Hey Alvin, did something happen?" Brittany asked his brother-in-law. Alvin turned and looked at Brittany and said nothing at the time.

"Alvin, please tell us. We'll try and help you" said Theodore.

Alvin then knew he had explain what happened in the hallway with Simon and started to speak.

"I tried to talk to Simon about what was wrong with him, but he then exploded and yelled right in my face and left me" said Alvin looking down. The others were then speechless, they knew Simon wasn't always like that.

Then they had a suspicion that something was definitely not right but they didn't want to make Alvin feel bad then he already was.

"Why do you think Simon would yell at Alvin like that?. He didn't do anything wrong and was only trying to help him" said Jeanette.

"I don't know Jen. But I think we should not get involved, otherwise it could be worse" said Brittany. Then Simon turned up and looked directly at Alvin looking mad and Alvin was then scared of what could happen next.

"Hey Simon" said Alvin nervously.

"Whatever" he replied back.

"Simon" said Brittany. "

Yeah what" he shot back.

"That's your brother you're talking too. What's come over you?" she asked protecting Alvin.

"What's come over me? What kind of a stupid question is that?" Simon then yelled.

Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor gasped as they then could not believe what is happening in front of them. "

Who the heck do you think you are? What's with your attitude?" Brittany shot back.

"Oh shut up, this is not your business" Simon said angry. Then he turned his attention to Alvin and was on the verge of losing it.

"And you, what kind of brother are you asking what's wrong with me? How dare you try and tell me what to do!" Simon said getting right in Alvin's face. Brittany then knew what was about to happen and tried to get in the middle to separate them.

"Simon that's enough! You're scaring the others and Alvin" said Brittany.

"Get out the way" said Simon then shoving Brittany to the floor while the others then gasped, and then shockingly started to attack Alvin.

He punched Alvin right in the gut making him drop to his knees. Simon then grabbed Alvin and threw him into the table leg spine first. The others could not believe what is happening before their very eyes. Simon then picked up Alvin and hit him right in the face and blood then started to come out of his nose.

"Simon stop it! Their's no call for this!" yelled Brittany. But Simon did not listen at all and continued to assault his own flesh and blood. Simon then grabbed a almost helpless Alvin and carried him up to the table with bad intentions.

"Someone stop this!" said Jeanette.

"Simon, this is going too far. Put him down" said Brittany. But Simon then had Alvin up in the air while the others looked on.

"No, Simon don't do it!" yelled Theodore.

"Simon stop, this is taking it too far!" yelled Jeanette. But Simon would still not listen and threw Alvin right off the table to the floor.

"ALVIN NO!" yelled Brittany quickly rushing over to his body and knelt down next to him. Everyone else was watching this and was in disbelief and shock. The others were at Alvin's side and Brittany then looked up and stared right at Simon and was absolutely livid.

"Simon what have you done?!" she yelled.

"I need some help now!" said Jeanette holding Alvin's paw.

"Theodore, Eleanor, get the nurse now".

Theodore and Eleanor went to get the school nurse while Brittany was close to snapping. Alvin was not moving or responding while Brittany and Jeanette were still at his side. Then principle Smith arrived and saw one of his students on the floor bleeding and unconscious. Then he looked at Simon and knew he was responsible for this.

Brittany then had tears in her eyes and was in horror about what Simon just did. Jeanette then listened for Alvin's heartbeat and luckily their was one. She then tried to wake him up by gently shaking him but is was useless at that point. Theodore and Eleanor then arrived back with the nurse who quickly started to work on Alvin while Brittany had his paw in her's and cried. She knew their was a chance Alvin could be seriously injured thanks to Simon's actions.

The nurse then carried Alvin back to her office with the others following. Simon didn't care at that point but he couldn't see deep down what he did to his own brother. The principle then called Simon to his office and knew that would be consequences for his action's. While in the nurse's office, and she quickly examined Alvin and knew it wasn't good at that point.

Brittany was by his side the whole time ever since the incident took place. But then she saw Alvin thankfully starting to come round a bit.

"Nurse, he's starting to wake up" said Jeanette.

"Alvin, are you okay?" Brittany asked with concern.

"Do I look okay? My own brother just attacked me unprovoked and put me in here and almost injuring me" said Alvin looking angry. But he had to take it easy as Brittany was next to him grasping his paw.

"Alvin, I will stand by you no matter what, even after what Simon did to you" said Brittany.

"That's sweet of you Brit" said the nurse. Then Dave unexpectedly turned up and saw Alvin bandaged up near all over his body.

"Alvin, are you alright son?" he asked. Alvin then showed Dave his welts and bruises and knew he wasn't.

"You called Dave nurse?" asked Jeanette.

"She did Jeanette. And she informed me of what just happened and got here as quick as I could" Dave said. "I can't believe Simon would do something this horrible, even to his own brother".

"Excuse me guys, I have to go to the principle's office and deal with Simon. Be right back" Dave said and left.

"Nurse what happens now?" said Brittany.

"Well Alvin has sustained a near broken nose and slight damage to his back" the nurse explained.

"Does that I have to go home?" asked Alvin.

"Depends young Alvin, on how you feel at this moment" said the nurse.

"Well I'm still hurting all over. My nose still hurts and nearly everybody saw it. What did I do to deserve this?". Alvin began to go in tears and put his head down.

"It's alright Alvin. Luckily it wasn't too serious. We're all here for you" said Brittany giving Alvin a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you" replied Alvin as he started to cheer up a bit.

Meanwhile in the principle's office, Dave was angry with what Simon did to Alvin at lunch period.

"Simon, what on earth possessed you to do this? Care to explain yourself" said Lewis.

"Why should I explain to someone like you?" Simon said bitterly.

"Simon!" yelled Dave.

"You attacked your brother Alvin? When he was just trying to help you with the problem you're having" principle Lewis said.

"He was trying to get nosy in my business, so I had to made sure he never mentions it again" said Simon.

"That still doesn't justify what you did to Alvin though!" Dave yelled.

"Mr Seville, calm down. Simon why did you do it?" the principle asked Simon looking right in his eyes.

"Because I just didn't want anyone to make the problem worse" Simon answered.

"But what did Alvin do to you?" he then asked.

"He was getting all the attention and didn't think about me at all".

"Simon come on, you know that can't be true. And I think you should apologize to Alvin" principle Lewis said.

"I'm not listening to this" said Simon as he then stormed out.

"Simon, come back here!" Dave yelled but he was already gone.

Back in the nurse's office, Alvin then made the choice that he wanted to go home. The counselor gave Brittany credit for sticking by her brother-in-law and told her that she can go with him. Alvin and Brittany were having a talk as Dave was driving them home.

"Brit, you didn't have to come with me. You did enough already at the school" Alvin asked.

"Nonsense Alvin. You're my brother-in-law, and you know I'm never going to leave your side, through thick and thin. Besides, nothing new was going to be done anyway" Brittany responded.

Alvin then couldn't but smile at her knowing she would keep her promise. Later on it was 3:00pm and the bus dropped Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor off and met Alvin and Brittany.

"Alvin, are you okay?" asked a worried Jeanette.

"I guess" Alvin replied.

And as they were then home, Alvin was then a bit wobbly on his feet while he was holding his nose but he was held by support from Brittany.

"Dave, I'm going to get Alvin to bed so he can rest" said Brittany.

"Okay Brittany, make sure you look after him okay?" said Dave.

"I will" she replied and she then helped Alvin upstairs and into their room. Then 30 minutes later, the door opened.

"Simon, I thought you'd still be at school" Dave's voice said.

"Yeah well I decided to finish my work and finish the school day" Simon's voice explained.

Alvin then heard Simon's voice and started to peak out outside and saw his brother. Alvin didn't want to get spotted and not take the risk of getting hurt again, so he went back into the room with Brittany until dinner.

It was then dinner time at 5:30pm, Jeanette went to get Alvin and Brittany from their room. She along with Brittany helped Alvin downstairs and at the table. Simon looked at Alvin, but Brittany glared back at him.

"Thanks Brit" said Alvin feeling safe with her.

"Not a problem Alvin" she replied back.

Then after dinner was done, everyone then went up to their room with Alvin slowly behind them. Once they were all present, Simon then felt he needed to make things right with his brother Alvin.

"A-Alvin?" Simon stammered. Alvin was then nervous but Brittany was there with him to make sure no more incidents happen.

"Y-yes Simon?" Alvin said almost a nervous wreck.

"I'm very sorry for what I did to you today. I know what I did went way too far, and I let my emotions get the better of me. I'll understand if you won't forgive me, but I really hate myself for my actions today" Simon begged for forgiveness from Alvin as he got on his knees. "Please Alvin, I don't hate you. I love you as my brother. Can you forgive me? And I promise whenever I'm having any problems or if I'm being bullied, I want you to help me. And if you are in any trouble, I want us to have others backs. Please bro".

Alvin was full of emotions after hearing that from Simon. Then he went down to his knees as well and looked at Simon who then looked back. Alvin then gave a smile and gave his brother a big hug.

"Of course I'll forgive you bro. And I'll tell the school you didn't mean it. You needed to let it out your system, and then you'll feel better instead of keeping it in. So yeah, you're forgiven Simon. And if you're being picked on, I'll protect you with my life" said Alvin still hugging Simon as he then began to cry.

"Hey shhh, it's okay bro. I'm here now" said Alvin. Brittany and the others were so happy that Simon patched things up with Alvin. "

Thank you Alvin. How can I make it up to you?" Simon asked. Alvin thought for a moment and came up with a idea.

"How about we play fight each other?" said Alvin.

Simon then smiled and he tackled Alvin to the floor. The others then laughed as Simon then helped him to his feet.

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready" said Alvin.

"Too bad, no-one said anything about when to start, so why wait?" Simon said jokingly.

"Well that's true. Okay" said Alvin as he then did the same to Simon.

"Alvin" Simon said.

"Just returning the favor Si" Alvin replied. Then Dave then entered the room and saw Alvin and Simon playing with each other and was happy to see.

"I'm glad you two managed to patch things up" Dave said.

"Trust me Dave, it won't ever happen again. Promise" said Simon giving his word.

"Good to hear Simon. Alright guys, it's time for lights out" said Dave.

So Alvin helped Simon up and then they all tucked themselves into bed.

"Good night everyone" Dave said.

"Goodnight Dave" everyone said together.

Dave then turned out the main and went to bed. Moments after making up with Alvin, Simon was then starting to feel nervous about school tomorrow. Alvin turned his head to see Simon shaking and went over to comfort him for a little while.

"Hey Si, you're shaking. What's wrong?" Alvin said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"I'm worried that everyone is going to be talking about what happened" said Simon in a shaky voice.

"Simon, look at me". Simon looked at his eyes.

"I'll make sure no-one picks on you, and if anyone tries to hurt you, I'll protect you with my life. Just like you said you'll protect me. I promise" said Alvin. Simon then felt relived and gave Alvin another hug before going back to bed and they both drifted off to sleep.

 **So Alvin and Simon are brothers again, but what will happen at school tomorrow? And will Alvin stay true to his word if Simon gets in trouble? Find out in the next chapter soon.**


	2. Defending and Getting Through

It was 8:00am on Tuesday morning, and the boys were getting ready for the next day at school, Simon was still a bit nervous about how today is gonna do down. But Alvin did give him his word last night that he would protect and defend him. Then the boys said goodbye to Dave and went off to school. When the boys arrived, everyone was then started to stare at Simon. But Alvin was next to him the entire time as they headed to their lockers.

"Well, well, well. Look who got beat up yesterday" said a voice from behind them. Simon was then frozen in fear but then slowly turned around and saw Ryan coming towards them.

"What do you want Ryan?" Alvin asked standing in front of his brother.

"What do I want? You acutally asked that dumbness of a question furball" said Ryan with a cocky tone. "You got beat up by your own brother. That must have been so embarssing".

"Hey back off Ryan. I don't care what you or your so called jocks, or anyone else thinks. You leave my brother alone or else" said Alvin angrily.

"Or else what? What are you gonna do?" Ryan shot back. He then tried to punched Alvin but he moved out the way and Simon ended up taking it and got knocked back. "Ohhhhh" Ryan and the jocks said smugly. "Well you weren't that protective to your brother weren't you?" Ryan said.

Simon was hurting in his stomach and just laid their in front of everyone who laughed at him. Alvin could not believe that his own friends and fans, would laugh at his brother and be that cruel. Alvin went back to his brother and helped him sit up.

"Simon, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Alvin asked with concern.

"I think so. But this is what I was worried about Alvin. I don't think I can do this" said Simon in a sad voice.

Alvin then looked around and everyone was still laughing, and then he had enough and yelled. "Hey shut up all of you. Who the heck do you people think you are?" Alvin yelled at everyone. "Simon knows that he didn't mean it yesterday, and yet here you people are standing their laughing and making my brother feel bad" Alvin said now angry.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves, now get lost before I do something that I won't regret" Alvin finshed.

Everyone then left still snickering and went to their classes. Simon looked at Alvin and saw that truly was keeping his word.

"Thank you bro" said Simon shaking.

"Hey, no-one disrespects any of my family and gets away with it" Alvin replied back.

The Chipettes were hiding behind the lockers and saw what just took place and went to see if Alvin and Simon were alright. "Guys, are you both okay?" asked Brittany. "Kind of Brit" Alvin answered looking at Simon who was still hurt.

"Oh Simon, don't let those bullies get to you, they just think that they can make others feel bad to make themselves look and feel good" said Jeanette. Theodore then went to Simon and hugged him for comfort and support. "Don't lie this bring you down Simon. We will all try and help you" said Theodore.

Simon then started to feel a little bit better and they went to class and they stood by Simon to help him through the day. But just as they were about to enter the classroom, Dr Ruby stopped them.

"Good morning Chipmunks" she said.

"Good morning Dr Ruby" they said back.

"Simon, could you follow me please?" she told Simon. "I talked to the teachers of your classes. They said it's fine that you don't have to attend" she said.

"I'll explain more in my office" said Dr Ruby as Simon followed her. The others then looked at each other was worried looks all around.

"Do you think Simon will be okay?" asked Theodore.

"I hope so Theodore, after that start to the morning, I hope it's nothing too serious" said Jeanette.

Meanwhile in Dr Ruby's office, Simon sat down on the chair and was so nervous about what Dr Ruby might say. "Are you okay Simon. Do you need water?" she asked.

"N-n-no t-t-thanks" Simon stammered. "Don't be nervous Simon" she said. "Dave called me early this morning, and he said you were sorry about attacking your brother Alvin" Dr Ruby said. Simon nodded then looking at the floor.

"I was hearing what took place just now. Don't you worry Simon, because as principle of this school, it is my job to make sure that should any intolerance that happens during class or outside the school, actions will be taken" she explained. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do Simon, I will address all the students immediately who were part of this unaccpetable behaviour, and I will make sure that they are put on notice. Stay their Simon." Dr Ruby said.

Simon nervously nodded as Dr Ruby left the office. Simon sat their with many thoughts going through his head. It was then 8:30am since Dr Ruby left to tell all the students who picked on and made Simon feel bad.

Dr Ruby then returned to the office and told Simon that she told everyone who picked on Simon that if it happens again, action will be taken.

"It's okay Simon, everyone's been told that if this carries on, there will be consequences" Dr Ruby said.

Simon nodded and slowly left the office. As he was then heading to class, Ryan was their almost waiting.

"You should not have not that rodent!" Ryan yelled. Simon froze in shock as Ryan approached him.

"I-I.." Ryan interuptted.

"Shut it. If you ever tell that again, you are so dead" Ryan as he then punched Simon in the gut and dropped to his knees.

"If I hadn't attacked Alvin, this would not be happening" Simon said to himself quietly.

After a few more classes were done, the Chipmunks and Chipettes then got the chance to talk to each other during lunch period. Alvin then turned his attetion to Simon who was worried about what happened eariler.

"Si, what happened?" Alvin asked with care.

"Uh.. It.. went fine, I guess" Simon muttered.

Theodore looked at his second older brother and saw that he was not alright at all. "Simon, is something wrong?" he asked. "You said it went alright, but why are you looking down?".

Simon just kept looking down and not at his brothers or his best friends. Simon didn't have the chance to answer Theodore's question before Alvin cried: "Let's go guys, we're going to be late for our audition" he said.

"Alvin, at least let me put my make-up on first and do my hair" Brittany said as Alvin then sighed.

"Hurry up, otherwise she'll never stop going on about it" said Alvin.

"L-let's g-go" Simon stuttered.

The auditions took place in the music hall as students arrived to see the other schools peform, but they was not many as expected. Only 5 groups signed up, but only 3 will go to the final.

"Stay positive guys, I know we're going to win" Alvin said in a cocky mood.

"Are you sure about that Alvin? If something does or could go wrong, we might not make it in" said Jeanette.

Jeanette then turned to Simon who was very quiet since they arrived for their audition.

"Simon, are you sure you're okay?" she asked her brother-in-law.

Hearing her snapped Simon out of his horrible thoughts. "Jeanette, hey" Simon said nervously. "N-no, n-nothings w-wrong" Simon said but Jeanette was still unsure.

"You sure?" she asked sitting next to him. Simon then looked right into her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure" Simon then said.

Jeanette then gave him a hug to try and cheer him up. "Simon, Jeanette, we're up now" said Eleanor approaching the two. "Uh, am I interrupting anything important?" she then asked.

"No! Not at all, I uh umm" Simon stuttered as he was now blushing. Brittany came over to them.

"Guys come on, it's our turn now" she said.

Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor then followed Brittany with Alvin waiting on the stage. The school crowd then cheered and chanting their name. Dr Ruby came on stage to represent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my pupils, Alvin and the Chipmunks, and the Chipettes!" she said and then the music began.

Brittany:

When the world leaves you feeling blue,  
You can count on me,  
I will be there for you.

Alvin:

When it seems all your hopes and dreams are a million miles away,  
I will reassure you.

Simon then started to gain confindence now that Ryan wasn't their and started to sing along.

All:

We've got to all stick together,  
Good friends are there for each other,  
Never ever forget that I've got you and you got me, so...  
Reach for the stars,  
Climb every mountain higher.  
Reach for the stars,  
Follow your heart's desire,  
Reach for the stars,  
And when that rainbow's shining over you,  
That's when your dreams will all come true.

Jeanette:

There's a place, waiting just for you It's a special place, where your dreams all come true

Simon:

Fly away, swim the ocean Drive that open road, leave the past behind you

All:

Don't stop, gotta keep moving Your hopes, gotta keep building Never, ever forget that I got you And you got me so

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Theodore:

Don't believe in all that you've been told The sky's the limit, you can reach your goal No-one knows just what the future holds

Eleanor:

There ain't nothing you can't beat There's a whole world at your feet I said reach

Brittany:

Climb every mountain Reach for the moon Follow that rainbow And your dreams will all come true

All:

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars And when that rainbow's shining over you That's when your dreams will all come true

Reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher Reach for the stars, follow your hearts desire Reach for the stars.

When the finished, the crowd got up and cheered even louder then before. Alvin was still smirking. "See, now I know we're going to win" he said.

Brittany couldn't help it, but she gave a little smirk as well. Then the Chipmunks and the Chipettes went backstage and talked about the final coming up. "After that performance, their's not a shadow of a doubt that we're winning this" said Alvin.

"As much as you're a pain sometimes Alvin, but I have to agree" Brittany said.

"Well, well, look who decided to show his face" a voice came from behind them.

Simon again slowly turned around as the others did and it was Ryan. He was not happy with Simon being in the contest and tried to take matters into his own hands. Simon was again frozen with fear as he didn't know what Ryan was going to do next. Alvin then gave Ryan a glare and protecting his family.

"What are you doing here Ryan? Don't you think you've caused enough pain and misery to me and my brother" Alvin said sternly.

Ryan let out a small annoying laugh. "I don't think so rat. And you" he started as he pointed at Simon. "I thought i'd secretly made it clear, not to show your face in the contest. Well now you're about to know what else it feels like" he finished as he went for Simon.

Alvin did not move and this made Ryan annoyed that his 'so called friend' was defending his brother who beat him up yesterday.

"Move rodent" Ryan said directly at Alvin.

"Not a chance in heck that's happening. Now get lost and stay away from Simon. You've done enough to him" Alvin shot back.

"I'll only do so on one condition" Ryan said. Alvin still stood his ground in front of his brothers and sister-in-laws.

"If you six pull out of the contest" Ryan said with a evil smirk on his face.

All the Chipmunks gasped and could not believe the bombshell that he just dropped on them. Alvin was livid inside as he then bravely then moved closer to Ryan and almost in his face.

"No way we are backing out of the contest. This school is counting on us" said Jeanette.

"Can it four eyes, or else you will be like what happened to your 'boyfriend'" Ryan said threatenly. Brittany then had had enough and yelled at him.

"Hey, who the heck do you think you are. You think you're some big-shot around here, going around and making threats. And don't you ever, ever, threaten my sister you horrible, ungrateful, bully" Brittany shot right at Ryan.

"You stay out of it furball" Ryan snapped. Brittany went in shock and she said no more. Ryan then turned his attetion back to Simon, who was hoping not to get spotted or seen.

Ryan then suddenly shoved Alvin to the side and to the floor and had bad intentions for Simon. "And you, poor little Simon" Ryan said evilly. He then out of nowhere landed a hard right hand right in Simon's stomach right in front of his family. Simon then grasped his stomach and groaned in pain.

"That's for disobeying what I said, and if you carry on trying to take me on, I will make your lives a living hell for the rest of your sad pathetic lives". Alvin saw his brother was struck and quickly went to his side.

"You are some piece of work you are. You don't deserve to have a friend like me" Alvin said in a angry tone straight to Ryan.

"Well you know what, you were never my friend since you've been with that so-called brother of yours. And if you think I'm just going to leave it at that, you've got another thing coming" Ryan said with another threat as he then left.

Alvin glared at Ryan as he was walking out of backstage hall and out of sight. He then turned back to Simon who was still down on the floor. "Simon, are you okay bro? Speak to me" Alvin asked with concern.

"I-I think s-so" Simon said still grasping his stomach as Alvin helped him up to his feet.

Jeanette went to Simon and it was breaking her heart to see her man feeling defeated. So she placed a hand on his shoulder and stood by him.

"What did he mean by 'you've got another thing coming'?" Jeanette asked.

"I don't know Jeanette. But I think it could be bad. I think we all need to stay together and not leave Simon, cause he's going to need all of us" said Alvin.

Then they heard Dr Ruby's voice from the stage. "Ok fellow pupils. You've seen the peformances from all the groups. And it's now up to you, and now the judges will start making their descision to find out which top 3 groups will go through to the final, which will we held a week from now. Thank you. We will be back after a half hour break. See you then" she finished.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all looked at each other after hearing that the judges are now making their choices.

"I'm nervous guys. What if the other groups did better?" Eleanor asked.

"Don't worry Ellie, and besides like Alvin said, you heard the crowd after our peformance. So I don't think we're not going to be in the final" said Brittany.

"Hey guys, anybody want anything to drink?" Jeanette offered.

"Sure" said Theodore.

"Thank you, finally" said Alvin.

"Yeah" said Brittany.

"Definitely" Eleanor said.

"Umm, sure, okay" said Simon nervously. Simon then felt his heart racing, as he could not block out the threat from Ryan just a bit ago. He was a wreck knowing what he try and to do him or his family. He can only hope that he somehow changes his mind and not turn up, if they get into the final.

Alvin turned and looked at his taller brother and went over to try and cheer him up. "Simon, don't worry. I will make sure that Ryan does not put his hands on you again. Because if he does, he'll have me to deal with" said Alvin.

Simon then smiled a bit knowing that his older brother would definitely have his back and protect him at all costs and gave Alvin a hug. He returned it and they both joined the others with Alvin right next to him with his arm over his shoulder.

"Thanks bro, I am so lucky to have you as my brother" Simon said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it bro. Nothing's going to stop us from winning that final. Not even Ryan or his lame threats" Alvin said back.

Simon then started to think that it now could be looking up for him, because he had Alvin right by his side and knew he would do everything in his power to keep Ryan away.

So Alvin has kept to his promise so far, but can he keep to it till after the final and forever more? And what will Ryan have instore for Simon should he not back out the competition? Keep reading and I'll try and upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy.


	3. What To Do?

It was then lunch period as the Chipmunks and Chipettes were at their usual table, having their drinks. Alvin saw Simon starting to feel bettet as he then drank with the others.

"So guys, who do you think we'll win the final?" Jeanette asked.

"Absolutely Jeanette. We are pop stars after all. We've been doing this ever since Dave wrote our first song, before you guys joined us. And we've been famous ever since then and more famous when you girls joined" said Alvin.

Simon's nerves started to come back and he suddenly jumped. Alvin saw Simon back into his depression and tried to help him.

"Simon, what's wrong? I thought you was looking foward to winning the competition" Alvin said.

"I just don't think I can do it guys. Ryan might be serious about what he might do to me. I just can't do it" said Simon starting to freak out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Simon calm down bro. Relax. Remembwe what I said eariler. Don't let his threats and his ego get in the way of our chance of doing this for the school. Tell me what can't you do" Alvin said trying to calm Simon down.

"I can't go on that stage" Simon replied back.

"Simon, why are you saying that? You know how much this means to the school. We can't let them down, otherwise we'll be the laughing stock of the entire school" Alvin tried to explain.

"But you heard what Ryan and what he did, him hitting me in the stomach was only an example of what he's going to do next. I think it might just be for the best if we just drop out of the competition" Simon said looking down.

"What?! Bro are you crazy?" You know we can't do that" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alvin, he's going to show up and get us anyway. Do you not think about your family's safety?" Simon cried.

"Of course I do, I care for every single one of us. But Simon I still don't understand. Why hasn't Dr Ruby said anything about this when you were in her office the other day?" Alvin asked.

Simon then forgot he even said that. "I-I did?" Simon said trying to look innocent.

"You did Simon" said Brittany joining in the conversation.

Alvin was still sensing that something still isn't right. He thought the talk he had with Dr Ruby a couple of days ago would have solved the problem Simon was having, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of this and tried to get it out of Simon.

"Simon look at me" said Alvin. Simon looked up and right in his brother's eyes.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened over the last couple of days. And I'll know if you're not telling the truth. I just want to help you fight this" Alvin asked softly.

Simon knew that this was now the time to tell Alvin and the others the actual truth. Simon then asked them to go over by the back of the building because he doesn't want the entire school hearing about it.

"I..didn't tell the truth. I wasn't completely honest" Simon said in a low and quiet voice.

"What? Simon why?" his sister-in-law Jeanette gasped and then asked. Simon was starting to feel really down and his eyes started to water up. Alvin quickly went to his brother and gave him a hug. Seeing Simon this upset was breaking his heart and the others as well. Alvin knew he can not abandon his brother in this time of need. Alvin then released Simon and he looked at everyone and told them further.

"B-because Ryan scared me almost half to death. He said if I told you or anyone about what happened, he would kill me" said Simon sadly. Alvin placed a arm round Simon's shoulder.

"Simon, don't worry. You've got all of us behind you all the way, and we're going to do something about it" said Alvin.

"What are you going to do?" Simon asked his brother nervously.

"We are going to tell Dr Ruby about Ryan bullying and hitting you" Alvin replied. Simon was then shocked and he gasped knowing if it happens, he properly won't see tomorrow or another day.

"No Alvin! You can't do that" Simon said overreacting.

"Simon, you can't keep lying and having to do what Ryan says, he's a bully. And if you keep having to do what he's making you do now, it will haunt you for the rest of your life" Alvin said walking to Simon again.

"Alvin, please. I don't want you telling Dr Ruby, I don't want you telling anybody. I'm getting sick of hearing this going on and on. Now I'm going to the music room" said Simon as he then ran at a fast pace. Alvin knows he justs wants to help Simon, he won't listen to him.

"Guys, you know I'm trying to help Simon fight this problem, but he just won't listen to a word I say. I'm scared and worried for him that he might do something he's going to regret. And I can't allow that to one of my flesh and blood. Come on guys, I think we should go after and keep an eye on him" Alvin then said to the others. The others nodded and followed Alvin to make sure Simon doesn't get himself hurt.

Simon then was back in the music room and looked at the clock. It was exactly 2 minutes to go till Dr Ruby has the results. Because of the situation that he is in, Simon feels and hopes that they don't make it in the final, so he can avoid what Ryan has planned for him if it comes to it. Then he felt a shove and fell on his stomach.

"So are you furballs backing out, or am I going to have to make your life a living hell" Ryan said down at Simon. He turned around and looked at him almost scared to death. Alvin and the others were behind the door so Ryan couldn't see them and saw Simon was now in trouble.

"I uh, well it's uh-". But before Simon could say anything, Ryan grabbed his foot and hung him upside down. Alvin was then not going to stand by and let Ryan harm his brother.

"He's not getting away this, and he's not hurting my bro" Alvin said as he began to go after Ryan, but Brittany grabbed his arm and stopped him. Alvin then turned around and saw his sister-in-law holding his arm and giving a worried look.

"Alvin don't, you'll get hurt as well" Brittany pleaded with Alvin but he wanted to help Simon.

"Brit, I can't do nothing. He's got Simon. Let me go" said Alvin trying to break out of Brittany's grip on his arm and looked on at Ryan holding Simon in his hand.

"Yes or no nerd" Ryan interrupted. Then Dr Ruby's voice was then heard as she then came onto the stage. Ryan then had to put him down so he didn't get caught red-handed that he was bullying Simon. Alvin was then somewhat relived as Brittany then released his arm and waited till Ryan was gone.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and students. I now have the results from the judges and and we have the three groups that will be in the final" she said.

"What? Are you kidding me!" Ryan blurted.

This then gave Simon the chance and he saw his siblings by the door and quickly ran to them. "Simon" Alvin said quietly with open arms as Simon jumped into Alvin and he hugged him.

"It's okay bro. You're safe with us now" Alvin finished then glaring at Ryan. He was so mad that he wanted to go after him now, but he had to keep his cool until after the results are revealed.

"And the first group heading to the final is.. Derek and Suzanne" Dr Ruby said pointing to the two. Jeanette rolled her eyes and raised a eyebrow.

"Just lucky I guess. That was just sheer luck" Jeanette whispered to Brittany who then just rolled her eyes.

"The second group going into the final is.. Scott and Michelle" she said pointing at the next couple.

"Please, love and soul songs are too lame" Brittany said while Theodore and Eleanor sighed at her jealously.

"And the final group peforming at the final is.. The Chipmunks and Chipettes!" she called out.

Everyone apart from Simon was pleased that they were one step closer to winning the final. They all gave high five's to each other while Simon looked at Ryan and he gave him a death glare look and knew that his time was now properly coming soon.

After hearing that they were in the final and after the school day was over, 5 of the Chipmunks were heading home proud. But Simon knew he was freaking out inside knowing that Ryan is now going to be gunning for him come tomorrow or the final. Jeanette saw her brother-in-law who was so down and so depressed.

"Simon, why aren't you happy. We made it in the final. Where's your smile gone?" she asked him.

Simon just blankly stared at Jeanette and didn't have anything to say at the moment in time. Theodore looked at his second older brother and looked at him just looking miserable. Theodore then placed a paw on Simon's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Simon, please don't be upset. I don't like seeing you sad, because if you're sad and it makes me sad" said Theodore kindly trying to cheer Simon up.

"I'm okay Theo, of.. course I'm alright" said Simon giving a fake smile but Theodore wasn't too sure that he was.

As they were still making their way home, Brittany and Jeanette were discussing what song that they were all going to sing for the final. But Alvin was then not really in a converstational mood. His focus was more on his brother Simon who felt really bad for him. After the horrible last few days that he and Simon have been through, no-one then felt more responsible than him.

"Simon, what do you think we should sing for our peformance?" asked Brittany.

He was still looking at the ground and didn't acknowledge her or any of his siblings. This only made Alvin worry even more now, but he had to stick to what he said what he was going to do no matter what happens.

All 6 were then home and Alvin opened the door and entered along with the other 5 behind him. Dave was busy in the kitchen making dinner for the kids, but because he had to work on the Chipmunks's big day, he wasn't able going to make it. Dave then heard the door open and turned and saw his kids home from school.

"Hey fellas, how was school?" Dave asked.

"Uh, it was good Dave" Jeanette replied back to their adpotive father.

"Guys, who was that that ran up the stairs and slammed the door?" Dave then asked his kids.

"I-It was Simon" said Theodore gently.

"Is something wrong with him?" Dave asked again.

"I think he had a bad day. But I don't think he wants to talk about it yet" said Eleanor.

"Okay well dinner will be ready soon, so make sure Simon is ready by then. And if he wants to talk about it, he'll do it when he's better and ready" said Dave.

"Okay Dave" said Alvin as he then and tried to catch his brother. But when Alvin got to the door, he tried to open it but it was locked. Alvin then tried pulling on the handle harder while putting a foot on the wall for leverage, but it was locked tight.

"Simon please. I'm only trying to help you. Simon, running away from this is only going to make the problem worse. Please bro" pleaded Alvin. The door then unlocked and Simon opened it and saw Alvin in front of him in tears. Alvin then wrapped his arms round and gave Simon a hug as he was then crying in his chest.

"Come on Simon, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere. Not while you're in this state" Alvin said.

Dave then went upstairs and saw Simon crying in Alvin's chest. Alvin had never seen his brother this bad and it only broke his heart even more. Simon cried still and didn't know Dave was their and it made Dave bad as well.

"Simon, son what's wrong?" Dave asked softly.

"He's had a really bad day Dave. I don't think he's going to be able to come down for dinner. And I can't leave him like this, so is it okay that I stay with Simon?" Alvin said to his dad.

"Of course Alvin, try and cheer Simon up and make sure you look after him okay?" Dave said back to Alvin.

"I will Dave. Thank you" Alvin replied back as he watched Dave head back downstairs.

"Come on bro, let's go inside" said Alvin as he walked with Simon into their room and gently closed the door.

Once the two brothers were inside, Alvin sat Simon down on his bed and comforted him after the bad day that he had and placed his arm around his shoulder and looked at him who was looking down at the floor. Alvin shook his shoulder a bit and Simon then looked at his older brother with watered eyes. Alvin then gave him another hug and rubbed his back gently back and fourth until he calmed a bit.

"Simon, you okay now bro?" Alvin asked him with concern. Simon nodded a little bit but he wasn't that better, but Alvin still felt a bit guilty about what happened to his brother, the smart one, the responsible one.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I just feel like it's my fault that we're in this postition for what I did it you. And it's my fault that Ryan is going to come after me, and you" Simon said through sniffles.

"Hey Simon, don't still beat yourself up for what happened to me. Those few people just can't see it, but we can. And like I said, should Ryan interfer in our performance and try to come after, he's going to have to go through me till my last breath" said Alvin.

Simon then was feeling better that Alvin had stuck by him ever since he got picked on and bullied by Ryan. Alvin smiled at him and gave a gentle kiss on his nose. Simon then returned it and gave one to Alvin on his nose. The two then knew that as long as they have each other, they can now get through anything.

"Alvin, is it okay if I sleep in your bed tonight?" Simon asked his caring brother. Alvin gave a smile and nodded.

"Of course you can bro, but shall we wait for the others? And we might get to play a game if were lucky" said Alvin.

Simon nodded and sat with Alvin for a while. A half an hour later, the others were then with Alvin and Simon and looked to see if they were okay. Jeanette walked to Simon and sat next to him with Alvin on his other side.

"You okay now Simon?" asked Jeanette. Simon was then full of confindence and nodded happily.

"You bet I am now. Thanks to my protective loving brother, I've got my confindence back. And you guys were right, nothing is going to stop us from winning that competition in nearly a week" said Simon with a big smile.

"Now that's the Simon we know and love" said Brittany so happy for him as well as the others.

"Good to see you back to your oldself" said Jeanette giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well guys, how about we play that classic game where we force one another to do something that don't want to do" said Eleanor.

"You mean truth or dare?" Theodore asked.

"That's the one Theo. Everyone get in a circle" said Alvin.

So everyone looked nervous about one might make the other do, but it was for each other's amusement. Alvin got the bottle and placed it in the middle of everyone.

"Ready guys?" asked Brittany.

"Kind of" everyone said together.

So Jeanette went first and spun the bottle round, and it spun and then it landed on.. Simon.

Simon was then prepared and ready for whatever his sister-in-law might come up with, but at the same time inside he was a bit nervous.

"Truth or Dare Simon?" Jeanette asked his brother-in-law.

"Let's go dare" he replied looking ready.

"Okay then, I dare you to.. place your feet on Alvin's shoulders gently till the bottle lands on me" she smiled.

Alvin and Simon looked at each other but Simon had to do it because he chose dare. Simon then got up and got behind Alvin and placed his feet in his shoulders and had to stay like it till it was Alvin's turn.

"Sorry Alvin, I hope my feet aren't bothering you" said Simon feeling embarassed for his brother.

"Well I guess this is one way of us getting closer as brothers, even though is it a bit awkward" said Alvin embarassed for Simon as well.

Brittany was next and spun the bottle and it went round and round and then it landed on.. Jeanette. Alvin was then bizzarely somewhat relieved but Simon couldn't see anything cause he was on his back.

"Alvin, who did the bottle land on?" he asked.

"Jeanette Simon, so you can take your feet off me now" said Alvin as Simon removed his feet from his brother's shoulders and sat back down next to Brittany and Theodore.

"Man Jeanette, that was a bit awkward having me put my legs on my own brother" said Simon. Jeanette couldn't help but giggle, but then realised that the bottle landed on her by Brittany.

"Okay Jeanette, truth or dare?" Brittany asked her sister.

"Um, truth" she replied.

"Okay, do you have a crush on Simon?" Brittany asked smiling.

"Yes" Jeanette said blushing. Simon felt embarassed for her and he blushed as well and then had red cheeks on his face but he knew it was the truth and couldn't hide it.

Dave then entered the room and saw everyone playing their regular game. But more importantly he saw Simon smiling and happy, which he was glad to see.

"I'm so happy to see you happy Simon. I'm guessing being with Alvin helped you out" Dave said.

"He certainly did Dave, or i'd still be miserable if it wasn't for my brother encouraging me. So all the credit their I'll give to Alvin" Simon said placing his arm around his shoulder.

"Alvin, I'm so proud of you helping Simon out when he needed it. He really is lucky to have a brother like you, don't let anything push you apart" Dave said smiling at the two brothers. "Alright guys, it's time for lights out" Dave finished.

"Okay Dave" said everyone in unison as they then hopped on their beds and tucked themsevles in. But Simon still wanted to sleep in Alvin's bed and told Dave.

"Dave, I'm going to sleep next to Alvin tonight, is it okay?" Simon asked him.

"Of course Simon, Alvin, thank you again for helping your brother" Dave said to his eldest son.

"Thanks Dave, come on Simon" said Alvin as he and Simon then got into bed together and tucked themselves in.

"Goodnight guys" Dave said.

"Goodnight Dave" Alvin and Simon said in unison as Dave then shut the door and went to bed.

"Alvin, I'm so glad I'm going into school tomorrow as my old self again. Now Ryan better watch out, cause I'm back" said Simon looking at Alvin.

"Good to hear Si, Ryan's not going to stand in the way of doing what we love to do" Alvin replied back. Simon nodded and they both drifted to sleep with their arms on each other with brotherly love.

So Simon is back to his old happy self, but how is Ryan going to take it? And what will he do when Simon and his siblings show up at the competition? Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will upload as soon as I can. See you until then. 


	4. Back To Normal And Defending

It was 7:30am on Friday morning, and the weekend was in sight. And for Simon it has been such a rough week for him, and for his brother Alvin as well. But today Simon was back to his old self thanks to Alvin's support through out the entire time.

"Morning Simon, sleep well last night?" Alvin asked.

"You bet I did, it's the first time I slept without any problems whatsoever" Simon replied cheerfully. Alvin could not help but be happy to have Simon back to how he is now.

"Shall we go and have breakfast? The others are properly already downstairs" Alvin said.

"Okay, let's go" Simon said back and the two made their way down the hallway and down the stairs were indeed Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, and their youngest brother Theodore, were already having their breakfast. Brittany looked at Alvin and Simon and just smiled knowing that the band is back together.

"Hey Simon, good to see you happy and smiling" said Theodore.

"Thanks Theo, it's the first time I've been happy since, you know" said Simon not mentioning what happened the other day.

"Yeah, now that we're all as one again, we are going to kill the competition coming up" said Brittany.

"You bet we are Brit, nothing not even Ryan and his goons, can stop us from being on that stage in a few days" said Alvin confidently.

"Alright guys, let's head off to school" said Jeanette.

"Okay" everyone said as they put their plates in the sink, gathered their school stuff and headed off to school.

Once the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrived, they went to their lockers and put in their combinations. They saw no sign of Ryan, and it was a good sign so far. They got their books and equipment from their lockers and headed to maths class.

"Hey Simon, want to walk together to class? Alvin can walk with us as well" Jeanette asked.

"Well after all that Alvin's done for me, supporting me, of course he can. Go get him" Simon replied.

Jeanette then went back to get Alvin and stood next to him waiting to ask him what Simon asked her to do. Alvin then turned his head to the right and saw Jeanette right next to him, which he then jumped and Jeanette backed up a bit.

"Oh Jeanette, you gave me a bit of a scare their" Alvin said gathering himself.

"Sorry Alvin, the reason I was next to you is that Simon asked me to tell you if you want to walk with him and me. Do you want to?" she asked him.

"O-O-okay, sure" said Alvin almost lost for words their.

So Alvin went with Jeanette back to Simon, and all three then walked to class together while Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore was already in their seats. But then before they could enter, they saw Ryan standing next to the door with a smirk on his face.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight. Simon with his beat up brother and his little girlfriend. How romantic" Ryan said insultingly. Simon then knew it was then time to stand up to him, so he kissed Jeanette's hand and gave Alvin a nod, then went up to Ryan and got in his face.

"Let's get one think straight Ryan, I'm not afraid of you anymore. And I'm certainly not going to let you stand in our way from being in that competition next Thursday. So if I were you, I'd not interfere during our performance then, or ever again" said Simon right in Ryan's face.

Alvin and Jeanette could not believe the change in Simon, getting right in Ryan's face, and telling him how he really feels. Ryan for the first time he made Simon go into a deep depression, was speechless and lost for words. Ryan then had a angry look on his face and wanted to hit him, but he couldn't do it and then just walked away. Alvin and Jeanette then stood at a side each of Simon.

"Wow Simon, that was really brave you standing up to Ryan. I-I was almost lost for words their" said Jeanette.

"Hey, Ryan has pushed me around once too often. So it was time to not run and stand up for yourself, and for your family" Simon said back. Jeanette then took his hand and kissed it as he then looked in her eyes.

"You are our hero Simon, I don't think Ryan is going to be bothering us for quite a while" said Alvin as Simon looked at him and nodded with him.

"Thanks bro, you gave me the motivation I needed, and I am not going to keep running away. It's time to face your problem's and get it sorted" he replied back.

"Let's head into class guys, the others are waiting" said Jeanette. Alvin and Simon nodded in agreement and they walked in together and took their seats next to their 3 other siblings.

After maths class was over, Simon, Jeanette, and Alvin joined Brittany, Eleanor, and Theodore at a bench for a short break in between periods. Then Ryan appeared and had his attention on Alvin.

"You little runt, you think you're just going to get away with what your idiotic brother getting in my face? I don't think so, and you know what, you're out of the football team" Ryan shot at Alvin as Simon then looked at him and got in front of Alvin for a change which surprised him a bit.

"You what Ryan, Alvin doesn't need friends like you or your goons, he's got friends and family here" said Simon defending his brothers and sister-in-laws. Alvin then got beside Simon and was not going to take what Ryan just said lightly.

"I don't need you anyway, I think you were just using me to get the spotlight and not including me. I'm not going to put up with it anymore, I've got my bros and sister-in-laws beside me. So you know what, you and me are done" Alvin shot at Ryan. He was then getting a bit more angry with Alvin now standing up to him as well. Ryan still managed somehow to contain himself and walked away again knowing that this wasn't over.

"Thanks Simon, for standing up for me" said Alvin thanking his brother for doing what he's been doing for him.

"Just returning the favor for you bro, you've had my back since the beginning of this, so I've got your back as well" said Simon smiling putting his arm around Alvin's shoulder. Brittany and Jeanette were then looking at their brother-in-laws, and then looked at each other.

"Man Jean, we should be trying to do what the boys are doing. Having each others backs" said Brittany.

"We are Brit. Why did you ask that?" Jeanette said and asked her older sister.

"Oh we are? Sorry, just a slip of the mind" Brittany replied looking embarrassed.

"Let's go to history class guys" said Eleanor as she and Theodore headed to their class with the others behind them.

After history class and a few other classes were done, they were in the cafeteria waiting to get their food. The queue was then moving and they then got their food and headed to their table. Brittany was talking about what happened in one if their classes.

"Julie is just trying to get the attention that we're getting. Drat that Jason trying to make us look bad" Brittany said. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes.

"Take is easy Brit, he's just trying to be popular, even though he should see that he can't replace us" Eleanor replied softly. Then as they were having their lunch, someone was walking past them and bumped into them and drink poured onto Brittany and Jeanette.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?!" said Brittany. She turned around and saw that is was Ryan again and his jocks. The two Chipettes were certainly not pleased and were then angry.

"Oh I'm sorry, my bad" said Ryan smirking at the girls. "That's unfortunate for you three 'popular girls', even though that's not going to go away for quite a while". Alvin and Simon then saw that Ryan was then picking on their sister-in-laws and went to their aid and confronted Ryan yet again.

"Hey, you think that you can just get away with that?" Alvin said glaring at Ryan furiously.

"Just because we stood up to you, doesn't mean you can go after our girls" Simon added. Ryan was still smirking but it was quickly gone as Alvin slapped him in the face and everyone was then shocked.

Ryan was then not going to take that from such a small Chipmunk and tried to hit him, but Simon defended Alvin and knocked him to the floor. Ryan could not believe what was now happening. He got up and everyone was looking at him and just disappeared with his jocks. Alvin and Simon then turned their attention to Brittany and Jeanette and looked at the stains on their clothes.

"You girls okay?" Alvin asked them caring.

"Not really, but thanks for saving us. But look at our clothes" said Jeanette in irritation.

"Come on girls, let's you in some clean clothes and we'll get those ones washed when we get home" said Simon. Alvin and Simon then helped Brittany and Jeanette out of the cafeteria with Theodore and Eleanor behind.

Once school was finished, the Chipmunks and Chipettes then walked home thinking about how Ryan disrespected their girls at lunch. They reassured them that if he and his 'friends' do that again, it won't be pretty next time.

"Don't worry about today girls, forget about it. If Ryan tries to pull something like that, then it won't just be a slap they get" said Alvin. Brittany and Jeanette looked at Alvin and thanked him for standing by them when it happened. Once they were home, they went into the lounge and sat on the couch.

"So guys, the weekend is here. What are we going to do?" asked Simon.

"I don't know bro, I think we should just relax and be prepared for Thursday. We can't afford to slip up" said Alvin.

"Alvin's right guys, this is our big time moment come Thursday, and we need to be ready" Brittany then agreed.

"And we'll keep Ryan at bay, and make sure he does not ruin our time, otherwise he'll have me and Simon to answer to" said Alvin. Simon nodded with Alvin and the girls Brittany and Jeanette knew that they would keep them safe no matter what Ryan tries to do.

The weekend then flew by and it was Monday once again, the alarm rang in the Chipmunks and the Chipette's rooms. They got up and got into their clothes and they all headed downstairs were Dave was in the kitchen.

"Morning guys" said the girls.

"Morning Jeanette" the boys replied.

"Hey guys, I'm going to drive you to school today, cause I've got work in just under half an hour" Dave said.

"Okay Dave" they all said in unison.

"Let's go come on" Dave then said as the 6 then followed him to his car and strapped themselves in and Dave then drove them to school. Once they arrived, they got out of Dave's car and said goodbye to him and he then drove off to work.

When they went into the school, one of the judges then went to them, it was a lady. The 6 were then getting a bit nervous but they kept it together and listened to what she was going to say.

"Alvin and The Chipmunks, and the Chipettes?" she asked them. They all nodded in agreement.

"My name is Mrs Connor, but you can call me Judy" she said.

"Hi then Judy" said Brittany.

"I just wanted to find you and wish all of you good luck on Thursday. And here's a little tip for you: you will all have a much better chance if you all do a solo each" Judy said to all the Chipmunks.

"Thanks for the tip and advice Judy" said Eleanor.

"You're welcome. I've got to go now, and good remember the tip I gave you. And good luck again for Thursday" she said as she was leaving the school.

"Thanks Judy" they all said.

"Well guys, looks like our chances of winning just improved a bit" said Alvin.

"I agree with Alvin" said Simon.

"Let's go to PE guy, otherwise we'll be late" said Theodore.

During the running of the session, then someone shoved and pushed Alvin into Brittany and they both fell into a small puddle cause of the wetness of yesterday. The person just kept on going and not even looking back. Brittany then got up and saw Alvin still in the puddle and went over to him and helped him up. When they saw who the person was, is was none other then Ryan once again.

"Man he just never gives up" said Brittany.

"He's going to eventually, and he will give up" Alvin replied.

Later on during during early afternoon, Alvin and Brittany joined Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor. They saw that Alvin and Brittany's clothes were a bit wet from PE. Simon then went to his brother and knew who had done that. Simon then felt bad for Alvin while Jeanette went to her sister Brittany.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Theodore softly.

"Not really Theo, as you can see, Ryan struck again. But he's going to give this up and he will" said Alvin.

"Come on guys, let's get you both dried off" said Jeanette as she and Simon escorted Alvin and Brittany to the toilet. Simon and Jeanette placed their older siblings under the dryer and pressed the button and it started. Once they were dried off, they shook all the wetness left off, and were then good and dry.

"Thanks Simon, thanks Jeanette. We needed that" said Brittany.

"Looks like Ryan will stop at nothing to make sure we don't make it to Thursday" said Alvin. Simon then placed a paw on his shoulder and looked Alvin in the eyes.

"Don't worry bro, don't forget we've got each others back remember?" Simon then said.

"You're right Simon, we will not let Ryan walk all over us" Alvin said back to his brother. Simon nodded while Jeanette was saying the same thing to Brittany, and then they went through the rest of the day.

Then when they were home, everyone was in the living room watching TV and were excited that the competition was drawing near.

"Well guys, only a few days to go till the big final" said Eleanor.

"Yeah, we are going to wipe the floor with those other two groups" said Jeanette.

"We better start practicing guys" said Theodore. The others nodded in agreement and practiced for the rest of the evening for the big show.

Then Wednesday came already, and they were up early and practice more for tomorrow's big final. Dave then entered the living room and saw the kids were rehearsing for their song.

"Hey fellas, how's the song coming along?" Dave asked.

"Great Dave!" Theodore and Eleanor said together.

"Good to hear guys. How's school going for you fellas?" Dave then asked.

"It's been going great Dave, I've built up more confidence and we and Alvin even stood up to Ryan" said Simon. Dave was then surprised but at the same time proud of his son for standing up for himself, especially with his brother Alvin's help.

"Well I'm proud of you both for facing the problems that you've been having. Just don't do anything you fellas will regret okay?" Dave then said.

"We will Dave, don't worry. We are going to give it our all in that show" said Alvin. Dave then smiled and made the kids dinner and they all sat around the table. Once they were finished, they put their dishes on the kitchen and went to the boys room.

 **So Alvin and Simon kept to their word and protected each other from Ryan, but will he have the last laugh before their big final coming up? Find out in the concluding chapter next time. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short, cause I didn't want to spoil what could happen next. I'll have the last chapter done and uploaded as soon as possible. Review and give what you think of the whole story, much grateful. See you then.**


	5. Confronting Ryan and The Contest

Everyone was then in the boys room talking about practicing for the big competition tomorrow. They were all discussing about which song they are going to pick for their performance. And after a half an hour later, they finally came up with their decision.

"I think we should pick 'Life Is A Highway'" said Alvin.

"I choose that one as well" said Simon.

"Sounds good to me" Brittany agreed.

"Okay with me" Jeanette said.

"Same here" said Theodore.

"Me too" said Eleanor.

And the all gave a high five and know that no matter what, they will do the school proud. And then they all tucked themselves into bed and said good night to each other and went to sleep. It was then Thursday, the time of the competition, and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes were in the kitchen sat around where they usually sit around the table. Even though this was going to be their time to shine, nerves then began to sink into the six Chipmunks.

"Hey guys, why are you all so quiet this morning?" Dave asked.

"Because it's today Dave, the day we do the school proud, the day of the final" said Simon. Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all nodded in agreement with Simon.

"You are coming to see us perform, aren't you Dave?" Alvin asked.

"Or course I'm coming to see you guys. Do you really think that I would miss my kids miss out on their big time? And it is a 4:00pm right?" Dave then said.

"That's correct Dave" said Brittany.

"Do you need me to drive you guys to school today?" Dave asked them.

"Um, I think we'll be okay Dave. Besides you'll be at the school to see us anyway. So don't worry about it" said Jeanette.

"Okay then fellas, I'll see you at 4:00pm. Bye" said Dave.

"Bye Dave" everyone said in unison. They then got their school stuff and headed off to school. Once they were their, they went down the hallway and headed to maths class, the last class they have to do and then their 'big' moment of the day they were all looking forward to. The final of the contest. The final of the competition. They were all excited about the show just hours away, even Simon. And as they were about to enter the class, Simon then forgot his book.

"You guys go on ahead, I forgot my book. Be right back" said Simon.

"Okay Si, don't be long. And try and make sure you don't have a run in with Ryan before our final practice session for the contest tonight " Alvin replied.

Simon nodded to Alvin and then hurried back to his locker to get his book from his locker. He looked around to see if Ryan was anywhere to be seen. Simon then entered the combination on his locker and got his book and closed his locker door.

"Hey rodent, all brave now are we?" Simon then heard someone say. Simon then turned around and saw the familiar face, and it was Ryan.

"Go away Ryan, I don't want you ruining our moment at the contest!" Simon then snapped at him. Ryan then had a bit of a surprised look on his face. He could not believe that Simon wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"Anything to say at all? Anything?" he said as he kept looking at him now walking down the hall and leaning against the wall. "Didn't think so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have class to attend to". But then Ryan stopped him and Simon then got angry.

"You think you're cool now are you are you? You really think that just because your brother gave you your confidence back, that I'm just going to back off just like that?" Ryan replied. "Well we'll see just how good you are without your brother, or you're girl". Simon then knew that Ryan was then not properly lying. But did he really mean by what he said?

"If you even think of laying a finger on my family, then so help me god, I will be on you like never before" Simon shot back at Ryan.

"Just watch it fur ball, you'll go back into your depression like you did before, and you'll back out the contest" he replied back looking smug.

Then as the bell rang, Alvin and the others gathered their books and went to meet each other.

"Alright guys, we only have two hours to go till the contest begins. So hopefully that will be enough for us to practice one more time" said Alvin.

"Don't worry Alvin, we are going to be fine. All we have to do is get our voices ready and warmed up" said Brittany. Simon then looked at his brother and walked to him.

"Hey bro, can I talk to you alone in the hall?" Simon said. Alvin nodded and followed Simon out to the hallway. Alvin was then starting to get a little bit nervous about what Simon was going to say.

"So what is it Simon, why have you brought me out here?" Alvin asked his brother softly.

"It's about Ryan. He said that I'd be careful and how I would be without you and the others" Simon explained. Alvin was then a bit shocked that Ryan said that right before the contest.

"It's okay Simon, relax, don't let it get to you" said Alvin placing a paw on Simon's shoulder. Simon then blocked it out and agreed with him. "Because no matter what Ryan says or what he does, you will always be good enough to us, and everyone else".

"Thanks Alvin, that's just the little pep talk I needed" Simon said back with a smile. The two then hugged each other and shook paws.

"Come on, we should get back to the others, because you know how Brittany gets when she is impatient sometimes" Alvin said. This made Simon laugh.

"I thought she was over that" he said.

"She did, but Brittany says lots of things, sometimes she means it, sometimes she don't" Alvin said quietly. "Let's go".

Once the six Chipmunks had finished their final practice session, they then headed to lunch break, just four short hours to go. Then when they got their food, they sat at their usual table, and looked around to make sure they don't have another run in with Ryan just before the contest.

"I hope Ryan doesn't bump into us again, and knock our drinks onto us like he did last time" said Brittany.

"Don't worry Brit, if he even dares to try and put his hands on any of you guys, he's going to get what's coming to him then" Alvin replied back.

But then it happened as Ryan then crept up behind them and made them jump causing the same incident to happen again. Alvin then was furious and confronted Ryan and his jock friends. Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor then knew what was going to happen. Alvin and Ryan were then going to come to blows.

"Oh sorry, looks like the same thing has happened to you again" Ryan said sarcastically with a smile on his face embarrassing Brittany and Jeanette once again. Simon then looked at Alvin about to confront Ryan, and was a little bit worried about what was now going to happen.

"Oh you've really done it this Ryan, I warned you that if this happens again I will-" Alvin then cut off by Ryan slamming his hand on the table.

"You'll what rat? What are you going to do about it? Oh that's right, absolutely nothing" he said now laughing at them.

Alvin was red in the face with anger and couldn't take it anymore. He then charged at Ryan and punched him right in the gut. This got everyone's attention as every pupil was watching this now unfold between Ryan and Alvin who now don't like each other and became bitter enemies. Ryan was then seething and went to attack Alvin back.

"You are so dead now rat. I'm going to make sure you don't make it to that contest tonight" Ryan said charging at Alvin. He then side stepped and knocked Ryan to the floor. Everyone was speechless that he was getting defeated by a small Chipmunk. But as Alvin was about to make Ryan pay more, he quickly then retaliated and hit Alvin in the face and knocked him down.

"Alvin!" said Simon in horror. He then quickly came and defended his brother and socked one of the jocks in the face. Ryan then could not believe what was happening before his eyes, two Chipmunks teaching **them** a lesson.

"Why you little" said Ryan now going for Simon. Alvin then quickly got up and hit Ryan again square in the face knocking him back down again. Simon then hit the same jock with an uppercut to the jaw, making them squeal in pain.

"How do you like it being picked on for a change huh? Tell me how it feels" Simon said in Alvin's defense.

Ryan would not give up and continued to go for Alvin and Simon, but they moved out the way and as Ryan turned around, he then felt two Chipmunk foots right in the face, and then he was down and out. Everyone was absolutely in awe as Alvin and Simon held their own and taught Ryan and his friends a lesson they properly won't soon forget.

Then Ryan and his friends now realize that they now need to retreat, and they managed to stand and got the heck out of their.

"This isn't over fur balls. I'll still make sure that you don't perform on that stage. Mark my words, you haven't heard the last of this" Ryan said still walking out the cafeteria.

Alvin and Simon stood side by side watching Ryan and his jock friends leave in their minds embarrassed. Brittany and Jeanette went to their brother-in-laws and hugged them tight.

"Thank you boys. What you did to those jocks was amazing. Finally someone teaching them some respect for a change" said Brittany now happy.

"Thanks guys. No one, and I mean no one, messes with our girls and gets away with it. And I'm especially proud of you Simon" said Alvin turning to his brother who saved him.

"You're welcome bro. Like we promised, we have each others backs. And that is how it's going to be from now on, and till the end of time" Simon replied looking at Alvin and giving him a smile. The six then finished their lunch and finished the rest of the school day before the competition.

It was then exactly 4:00pm, and the time of the contest had arrived, and they were parents, others from school, and nearly all the teachers from the school. Jeanette looked around and saw the hall was filled with people. Everything was going well so far and nothing was going to stop them.

"Wow, there's a lot of people in attendance today. This is really putting the pressure on" said Jeanette.

"It does a little bit, but it's going to be fantastic" said Eleanor.

"Alright guys, it's almost time. This is it, no backing out. Remember why we signed up for this" Alvin said.

"Quiet guys, the show is now starting" said Theodore as the others were looking on as Dr Ruby walked on stage.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and welcome to this year's West Eastman High song contest. I would now like to welcome the other two schools who made it into this year's final. Please welcome, Kings High School, and St Thomas High School!". The crowd then got up and clapped.

(Note: Those are the only names I managed to come up with. I didn't know what else to call it)

"Time to introduce our first group to take to the stage, give it up for The Foursome Men from Kings High School". The audience clapped again and then sat back down as the music started to play.

"Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah". The Chipmunks then watched on as they saw what they are competing against.

"Wow, those guys are good. Are you sure we can beat them?" asked Theodore.

"Of course we can Theodore, I mean who's going to be able to beat six singing Chipmunks like us?" Simon said.

And as they were looking on at the group performing, Alvin then heard a sound coming from a distance. The others then heard the sound as well and was getting curious.

"Did you hear that guys?" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I heard it" replied Jeanette.

"Help" it repeated.

"Who on earth is that?" said Eleanor. Alvin then got up and got closer to where the sound was coming from.

"I think it's coming from the janitor's closet. I'll go check it out" said Alvin as he then got closer and listened carefully.

"Help" the voice said again.

"It's in here, stay there guys" Alvin called to the others. He then went inside the room and searched around to try and find where the voice was coming from. He then spotted a walkie talkie on the table and knew it was properly a trap.

"Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of joke? Who on earth would leave a walkie talkie in the janitor's closet?" Alvin asked himself stumped. Then the others shockingly saw Ryan behind the door and tried to warn Alvin that he's been set up.

"Alvin get out, it's a trap!" Simon shouted. Alvin then heard Simon but then Ryan slammed the door and locked the door shut. Alvin then went to the door and tried to open it but couldn't. He now realized that he is trapped inside and can't get out.

"Hey, what the heck? Who's the wise guy that did this?" Alvin called out. Ryan then smirked and had the key in his hand and then laughing evilly. Alvin then knew who it was.

"Ryan!" Alvin shouted trying to break the door open. "You let me out of here right now!".

"Not a chance on your waste less life that that's happening. I said if you or Simon would show up at this contest, I wanted to see how they would do without you or that brainy nerd brother of yours. Now you'll know what it feels like when you go against my warning" Ryan said as he then started laughing again and then left. The others were in shock, but they had to get Alvin out now before it's their turn to perform on stage.

"Come on guys, we've got to get Alvin out of their now. Come on" said Simon. He and the other four headed to the door and tried to get Alvin out.

"Alvin, can you hear me bro?" Simon called.

"I can hear you Simon, Ryan set me up and locked me in here. Get me out" Alvin said from the other side of the door.

"Alright guys, the only option we can do is to try and pray the door open. So I need you guys to grab each others waist and tug on each other as hard as you can" said Simon. The others nodded and got in a line and had each others waists.

"Hang on Alvin, we'll get you out of their. On three guys" said Simon.

"One, two, three!". Everyone then tugged on each others waist and pulled on the door. They all grunted and groaned as they kept trying to pray the door open and free Alvin. Alvin then saw the door beginning to come open and helped out by pushing with all he had while digging his feet in for traction.

"Almost their guys, just a little bit more" said Simon through gritted teeth as he was then grabbed by his feet by Jeanette, while Brittany grabbed Jeanette's feet, Theodore had Brittany's feet, and Eleanor had Theodore's feet and were all off the ground still holding on and now formed a chain with Eleanor pulling all four of them.

Then a sound on the door was heard and the others then flew back near the wall, and Alvin fell forward on his stomach. Simon, Jeanette, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor all then gathered themselves and saw that Alvin was on his stomach but he was free and went to him. Simon then knelt beside him and checked to see if his brother was okay.

"Alvin bro, are you alright?" Simon asked looking worried. Alvin then managed to open his eyes and saw his siblings in front of him now knowing that he was free thanks to them.

"Yeah, I am now. Man when I get my hands on Ryan, I am going to make him sorry and then I'm going to-" Alvin was then stopped by Simon.

"Alvin, worry about Ryan later. Right now we need to get back to the backstage area. We're just about to go on" Simon then said. Alvin nodded and he followed Simon with Brittany, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor right behind them. Dr Ruby then announced the Chipmunks were last up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our last group of the contest, The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!". The crowd then cheered and clapped as the six Chipmunks then appeared on stage as the music then began.

Alvin:

"Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind".

Simon:

"There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore".

Theodore:

"We won't hesitate

To break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today".

The Chipettes:

"Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long".

Brittany:

"Through all these cities and all these towns

It's in my blood and it's all around

I love you now like I loved you then

This is the road and these are the hands".

Jeanette:

"From Mozambique to those Memphis nights

The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again

You're in my blood

I'm not a lonely man".

Eleanor:

"There's no load I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors".

All:

"Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long".

Alvin:

"There was a distance between you and I". (Brittany: "Between you and I").

Simon:

"A misunderstanding once But now we look it in the eye".

Theodore:

"Ooooo...Yeah!".

Brittany:

"There ain't no load that I can't hold

Road so rough this I know

I'll be there when the light comes in

Just tell 'em we're survivors".

All:

"Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long".

"Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long".

"Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long".

Then song then faded and then ended, and the crowd were cheering and roaring for them. They all had each others paws and took their bow.

"Thank you very much, you were a great audience" said Alvin. The crowd kept whistling and cheering and Dave was in the front row clapping and knew that he was so proud of his kids. Dr Ruby then walked on stage.

"Can all the groups up here please?". The groups then formed a line and waited for the winning group to be announced. Dr Ruby then had the envelope with the winner inside.

"And the winner of this year's contest at West Eastman High is.." Dr Ruby then opened the envelope and announced the winner.

"The Chipmunks and the Chipettes!". Everyone once again cheered, but they were even louder and whistled more loudly than ever.

"Yes, we did it guys! I'm so proud of all of you!" Simon shouted as he put his arm over Alvin and Jeanette's shoulders, and Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor joined in as well.

"Thank you to all the other groups who performed tonight. You will not go away empty handed, all the other groups will receive a 500 dollar donation for their schools as well" Dr Ruby announced and the other groups were smiling and happy. "Thank you all for coming tonight, until next year, goodnight".

Once the contest was over and all the groups along with their families were then heading home, Dave was waiting for his kids and then they came out.

"I'm so proud of you kids, you were so great. And you have made the school proud" Dave said smiling at them. Simon then caught Ryan out of the corner and took Alvin's arm.

"Hold on Dave, there's something we need to do first before we go home. Come on Alvin" said Simon.

"Okay, we'll be out the car" Dave said. The two oldest brothers nodded to Dave and then to each other and then walked to Ryan.

"Hello Ryan. You was here as well?" Simon said ironically. Ryan looked at Alvin and Simon and then rolled his eyes in annoyance. He then knew what was about to happen and what they were going to say.

"What do you want Sevilles?".

"First of all, I think you owe an apology to me and my brother Alvin, and second of all-" Simon was then cut off by a voice.

"Ryan Edward Lush!". Ryan then turned to see his parents and Dr Ruby, and they were not happy.

"I think you've got some explaining to us, and to Dr Ruby" his mum said. Ryan then gulped and nodded, and then followed his parents and Dr Ruby. Alvin and Simon were then snickering and laughing at Ryan's embarrassment for a change.

"Aww, is mommy being a bit uptight Ryan?" Simon laughed. Alvin joined him and put his arm around his brother's shoulder and watched him follow his parents and Dr Ruby. Ryan was red with anger, but then the brothers stopped when his mum looked back. Ryan then knew that he was in big trouble and still kept following his parents and Dr Ruby.

"Strike three, and he's out" Simon laughed once again.

"What do you think will happen to Ryan?" asked Alvin with a grin on his face.

"I hope he gets what he deserves and that he won't be bullying us again, anytime soon" said Alvin.

"You're right on that one bro" Simon replied with a cheeky grin of his own. They looked over as they then disappeared until they took their arms around each others shoulders.

"Let's go home Simon" Alvin said.

Simon nodded and they both left the school and back to Dave and their other siblings. Dave and his kids were then heading home, and Alvin and Simon were so happy that their nightmare was finally over and they could sing anytime and anywhere. And most importantly, they had their brother Theodore, and their sister-in-laws. They had all they needed and were then over the moon that they were free and won't be bothered again.

And there you have it. I hope this last chapter ended as you hoped. I will start my next story, but it won't be for a while. Feel free to give reviews and opinions. Until next time, Ta Ra.


End file.
